When Universes Collide
by Azpidistra
Summary: For every reaction, there is an opposite and equal reaction. For every choice made, there is a choice not made. (Idea stemmed from the writings of SouthernChickie)


Disclaimer: Greg Masters and Julie Kregson belong to SouthernChickie. I have borrowed them with her permission. The idea that Greg Masters is behind the kidnapping of Richie Ryan is pure speculation on my part, and is not the work of the original author.  
  
Author's Note: In reading her "University Love," I had left the comment that if Greg Masters and Julie Kregson (from the 'Rylan' universe) were to ever meet, they would get along "absolutely smashingly." This idea then proceeded to take shape.  
  
For the timeframe of the collisions, for Julie Kregson, it is about a week before she is to meet the MacLeods in court. For Greg Masters, he and Duncan MacLeod have just recently discovered Richie Ryan has been kidnapped. For the sake of loose ends, I have changed a few slight details.  
  
All theories (Einstein, Jung) are true theories. The parallel universe theory is stemmed from those two previous theories, but also is a true theory. If any part of these theories or the story is confusing, let me know. I will do my best to explain it.  
  
Perhaps there is not enough plotting in this one. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Seacouver. . . .  
  
There are certain truths to physics, but there are also certain theories. Carl Jung once stated that he believed the world's knowledge all existed within one collective pool, and that in certain moments, minds would touch this collective pool, thus finding inspiration, ideas, and memories. This would explain why two people on the opposite sides of the world would be inspired to write the same story, or how two people who were born and died centuries apart could fall in love, with one another. Albert Einstein, too, had his own theories. He believed Time, as we measure it, does not exist. Rather, he believed in an eternal Now, and that all time -Past, Present, Future-- exists simultaneously within this Now, and that a person can move backwards and forwards throughout it.  
  
And then, of course, there is the theory of the alternate universe.  
  
It is said that for every choice you make, multiple universes form. There is the universe of the choice you chose, and also the universe of the choice you did not make. These universes are both real and identical, except for the consequences of that one choice.  
  
Should these two universes ever collide, the consequences could be disastrous.  
  
But, of course, on the late Thursday evening, when Julie was driving to the store to buy her weekly supply of groceries, she was not worried about the law of physics or alternate universes. She was more concerned with the upcoming trial, where she would be fighting for the legal custody of her daughter. From the dinner she had been to a few weeks earlier, it was obvious Rylan preferred the MacLeods to her, which was simply not acceptable.  
  
Even that, was forced to take back priority though. It was raining, and the roads were more slippery than usual. She wanted to take care not to hydroplane, or to be another casualty in road-slick tag. If she were to win next week, she would need to be sound in both mind and body.  
  
The store was close to empty, but Julie was not surprised. She found a spot close to the front, turned the engine off, remaining in the car a few extra minutes, in hopes the rain may let up some, but no such luck. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, and tucking her car keys into the front pocket of her jeans, she attempted to cover her head with her arms, and made a dash for the automatic doors. The Eagles 'Hotel California' played dimly on the store speaker system, barely heard over the temperature control system.  
  
Sighing, she took her cart, dropped her purse in the front pull-out seat, and pulled her list out: cheese, milk, eggs, ham, pineapple, carrots, cream cheese (for frosting), citrus fruits, salad mix, and rolls. She had planned to make the rolls from scratch, but now she thought she might just buy a tube of the Pillsbury Grand biscuits. The flaky kind, where if you pulled the roll apart, it would form layers, some thin, some thick. The twins loved those.  
  
With meticulous precision, she made her way through the aisles; picking up her necessities as she went along, adding a few forgotten items as well. This would not do. It really was too late to grocery shopping. And only one register was open, and there was a man standing there, arguing with the sales person about the apparent price of yams.  
  
She sighed. She loaded her items onto the belt. She readied her wallet, already knowing which credit card she would use, and she waited. The man did not show any sign of stopping soon. "Sir, excuse me, sir?" The man looked briefly in her direction, and thankful she had caught his attention at all, she plowed on, "Look, it is late. I left my two youngest kids home, asleep, and while their brother agreed to watch them, I really would like to get home. Think it would be possible for me to just sneak ahead of you? I'll be quick."  
  
"I don't think so." His speech was thought. From his tone, it seemed he was more used to barking orders, or to disciplining. "But I am almost done," he added, having noted the woman's distraught look.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
It was another twenty-five minutes before Julie prepared to face the rain again, her two bags of groceries in each hand. It was raining harder than before. "This is just not my night," she mumbled.  
  
"Troubles, madam?" came a smooth reply.  
  
Julie looked over to the direction, and saw the man from earlier, his bag at his feet, leaning against the brick, also waiting for the rain to stop. "Something like that."  
  
"I'm Greg, by the way. Greg Masters." He stepped forward to offer his hand, which after a brief moment, Julie accepted.  
  
"Julie Kregson. Do you always argue about the prices?"  
  
"Only when I'm charged a price different than advertised. So, these kids of yours, you said they are being watched, right?"  
  
"Yes." Her answer came out slowly on a breath of air. "Why?"  
  
"Don't suppose you would want to get a cup of coffee then?"  
  
"I'm married." She flashed her ring towards him.  
  
"Oh, well, no law says a married woman and a single man cannot have coffee together, now does it. So, what do you say? We each buy our own drink. More a get-together that way."  
  
A smile quirked at the corners of Julie's mouth. "Fine, but not for too long. Have any place in mind?"  
  
"Actually, I hope you might know somewhere. I'm only passing through here, and don't know the town very well."  
  
"There is a Rebecca's Café not far from here. Should still be open."  
  
"Perfect. Mind if I follow you there?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The café was empty, but the dim light and atmosphere provided warmth from the rain. The hostess seated them silently, placing two menus before them. Once she had left, Greg looked around, commenting, "Nice place."  
  
"The coffee is good too." Over the wooden knots, they smiled. "So, where are you from?"  
  
"I currently reside in Missouri."  
  
"Where about?"  
  
"South. My son attends Southern Missouri University, and I live close to the campus."  
  
"Keeping watch on him?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
The waitress wandered over to the table, asking if they would like to hear the specials, taking their orders when both politely declined. "So," continued Julie, once they were again alone, "what brings you to Seacouver then?"  
  
"My son was kidnapped recently. Unfortunately, to find him, I need to work with my enemy."  
  
"And, buying groceries and taking married women on coffee dates help to get your son back?"  
  
"No, but it certainly improves my mood. This is my enemy we are talking about." Greg grinned lightly, and leaned over the table, closer to Julie. "Thought we agreed this was not a date?"  
  
"Well, I meant in appearance. One would *certainly* think this would be a date."  
  
"Point taken," agreed Greg, leaning back again. "But in terms of this business arrangement, this man I have to work with is important to my son, and for whoever did the kidnapping knew that. Modern torture, if you ask me."  
  
"Seems we have one thing in common then. I'm about to face my enemy in court to win custody of my daughter."  
  
"She was adopted?"  
  
"Not exactly, no. I gave her up. Lived most of her childhood in foster homes. Living now with--"  
  
Julie shut her mouth when she noticed the waitress again coming to the table. Greg opened his mouth to comment, but Julie shook her head, pointing over her shoulder. Greg understood, and bit his tongue. "So," said the waitress, "we have two coffees, slice of cheesecake, and slice of fudge ripple brownie cake. Can I get you anything else?"  
  
"I think we are set. Thanks," spoke up Greg. Julie nodded.  
  
"Let me know if you need anything else then!" chirped the waitress, sashaying back to the kitchen. Greg watched her.  
  
"Now," he turned his attention again to Julie, "you were saying?"  
  
Julie paused to swallow the bite of brownie cake. "While she was in foster homes, Rylan -my daughter-met a young man, who she now considers her best friend and brother. She is currently living with him and his," Julie paused to think of the best word to describe the family situation, "guardians. I was recently invited to join them for dinner, and Rylan made it clear she favored them over me."  
  
"Children," scoffed Greg. He sipped at his coffee. "They have no respect for parents. This enemy of mine, my son favors him, I suspect."  
  
"But are you not the father? You have repeatedly referred to him as your son."  
  
"I am. But I was a foster father. For the formative years of my son's life. He took to calling me 'Dad' and took to the habit again when we re- met. He met these other people in between."  
  
"I see." And, Julie did see. The two situations were very similar natured. Two parents. Two children. Each child favored someone else. Each child spent the childhood years in the system. If she did not know, she would think this was a cruel joke, or that at any moment, a person and voice would pop out of nowhere and call: 'Surprise! You're on hidden camera! How do you feel?'  
  
She sipped more of her coffee. Next time she saw the waitress, she would have to ask for more.  
  
"So, the kidnapping falls in -where?"  
  
"Dammed if I know. Or at least, I pretend ignorance."  
  
"You kidnapped your son?" Julie was shocked, and she knew the emotion showed on her face. But she also would admit, she felt a grudging admiration for this man she barely knew.  
  
"Now, I didn't say that." But Greg's words were too smug. "I might know who did, though. And, just haven't said anything."  
  
Julie swallowed more of the brownie cake. "I don't suppose you are for hire?"  
  
"To kidnap your daughter?"  
  
"Well, sure. That would stop the MacLeods from keeping her. I could even place the blame on them, leaving me free to have my daughter." She smiled evilly just from thinking of the idea, before she noticed Greg had notably paled. "Something wrong?"  
  
"You did just say the MacLeods, right? I'm not hearing things now?"  
  
"I did." She was confused now. "Duncan and Tessa MacLeod. You know them?"  
  
"Duncan MacLeod is my enemy. The boy in question is Duncan's pet project and my son, Richie Ryan."  
  
This time, Julie paled. "Richie Ryan? But he is Rylan's best friend and adopted brother."  
  
For several moments, neither Greg Masters nor Julie Kregson spoke. Neither knew what to say. When the waitress walked past the table, Julie signaled for more coffee. Greg signaled for more too.  
  
But still neither spoke.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
When two alternate universes collide, only two possibilities could have happened. Either a glitch has occurred in the time/space continuum, or a choice was indecisive. In the first case, the most noted glitch would be 'de ja vu': the known feeling of living one event over. Commonly experienced, commonly written off, it is never unnoted. But the other possibility is far more rare.  
  
Decisions are common. Every day, one person makes thousands of decision. To wear the blue shirt or to wear the red shirt? To drink orange juice or to drink apple juice? To stay out past curfew or to be home on time?  
  
The consequences could be deadly.  
  
Or, the consequences could be harmless.  
  
Those two universes would be similar. Certain staples would cement to a person's life. But the person is altered by the course of events.  
  
But if those two universes should somehow meet, there is a rip somewhere.  
  
It has happened before.  
  
Two realities collide. A dream seems too familiar to life. A feeling of de ja vu always serves some purpose.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It was a full ten minutes before Greg finally cleared his throat. Julie had shredded the paper napkin she had had in her lap, and was now showing full interest on making designs of the crumbs on her plate.  
  
"There has to be some mistake here," decided Greg.  
  
"Maybe MacLeod is a common last name?"  
  
"Maybe." He paused, sipped his coffee. He needed more again. "Maybe Richie Ryan has a double?"  
  
"Maybe." Her voice was hopeful. "The Richie Ryan I know lives here in Seacouver. Speaks French, loves to ride motorcycles. Performs on stage in band competitions."  
  
"Don't suppose he plays basketball?"  
  
"Not that I know of, no."  
  
"So, there we go. My Richie does."  
  
"And he lives in Missouri."  
  
"Currently. But he did live here for a while. With the MacLeods. And, my Richie does also speak fluent French."  
  
"So, do we know the same people, just in different-?" Julie trailed. She did not know what word to describe this one.  
  
"I think we may have crossed the line."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you familiar with the laws of physics?"  
  
"I remember a little from college. But I was a history major, so I only learned the basics."  
  
"Well, I only minored in physics. I do remember, my old professor mentioning briefly the law of time and space."  
  
"And?"  
  
"For every reaction, there is an opposite and equal reaction, and for every choice made, there is a choice not made."  
  
"Which translates to what?"  
  
"I think, somehow, you and I must be the opposite sides of some reaction or some choice. Maybe, in mine, you always had Rylan. And, maybe in yours, I never had Richie."  
  
"That still does not explain why we are both here."  
  
"Einstein once claimed time as we measure it did not exist. That, instead, there was an eternal Now, which could be moved through, both backward and forward. Maybe somehow, we both crossed into an alternate plane of that Now. Anything unusual happen to you today?"  
  
Julie thought for a moment. She did not know what to make of this. She did not believe the concept of alternate universes, or eternal Nows or time not existing, but how else would they explain this. She sighed. "The rain. When I first left my house, the sky was clear. But when I reached the store, it was raining."  
  
"That could just be the weather. But maybe," he trailed. "All I know, is there is not much we can do. However, wherever, whenever, we both arrived here, wherever 'here' is. Suppose we might as well to make the most of it."  
  
"There is something else. Before tonight, I had never heard of this restaurant before. Never knew it existed until you asked."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Julie had insisted they keep to their original pact. He would pay for his, and she would pay for hers. But when the bill came to the total of 9.50, he suggested they simply divided the price in half, and she agreed. Both left two dollars for a tip.  
  
Once outside, Julie noted the rain had stopped. She could see the stars again. She found Ursa Major, tracing the reference line to Polaris before the touch of Greg's hand on her shoulder distracted her. She noted the touch was warm through the thin cotton of her shirt.  
  
For several moments, they did not talk. In the cool shadows of the night, they stood outside the restaurant to watch the stars. When Greg moved his hand lower to knot his fingers through hers, she did pull her hand away. She simply returned the gesture. Technicalities had no place here. Logic had gone out the window.  
  
"So?" she finally breathed.  
  
"So?" he repeated.  
  
The kiss was warm.  
  
He knotted his fingers in her hair. She trailed hers on his back, before looping her hands around his neck to rest where the spine met the brain stem.  
  
When finally they broke apart, both gasped for breath, smiled, but they did not move from one another's arms.  
  
Somewhere else in time, Duncan and Tessa MacLeod readied their daughter-of- heart for a court trial. Somewhere else in time, Richie Ryan listened to a college basketball game blindfolded, while Duncan MacLeod paced the floor of his loft, wondering what would happen if Richie was or was not found soon.  
  
Somewhere else in time, a little girl and a little boy met, forming the habit of sleeping platonically in the same bed. Somewhere else in time, a little boy and a little girl never met.  
  
It was all a trick of fate. Of illusion. Of science.  
  
Greg Masters and Julie Kregson kissed again.  
  
Together, they watched the dawn kiss the horizon. Together, they watched the sun rise. Greg walked Julie back to her car. "So?" he asked.  
  
"So?" she repeated. She climbed inside, shut the door, rolled down the window. "You never did accept or reject my offer?"  
  
"To?"  
  
"Kidnap my daughter."  
  
"Anytime, should we meet again," he promised. "Would you argue in court for me if my plan is discovered?"  
  
"Anytime, should we meet again."  
  
It was several more moments before Greg climbed into his own car to drive back to the MacLeod home.  
  
And, in the graylight of the dawn, the mists swirled, the clouds shifted, and where Rebecca's Café had stood was now an empty parking lot, and abandoned building, windows nailed shut, everything dark. 


End file.
